Large vehicles such as semis may easily travel several thousand miles each month, including on highways and other routes which allow for higher speeds. Poor aerodynamics cause a decrease in fuel economy and an increase in operating cost. Therefore, there is a need to increase the aerodynamics of such vehicles.